American Revolutionary War
The American Revolutionary War '''also known has the '''American War of Independence '''was a war between the American Patriots and the British Red Coats. The war began in April 19, 1775 when the patriots and red coats shot at each other in Lexington. Background ' '''Tax Acts' The British after the Seven years war was very economically broke and they began to tax the American Colonists. The Stamp Act was very controversial. Many Americans protested and just simply ignored it.The British economy was heavenly damaged and they had to back off. Many Patriots were starting to prepare for something big. Boston Tea Party American Patriots disguised has Native Americans boarded a British ship and threw all of its source of tea. Many American spectators were happy but for the British this was just starting to get annoying. Boston Massacre The British sent a hand full of soldiers to Boston to calm the area. Civilians started to come together and protested but soon from a verbal protest to a violent protest has civilians started to throw rocks at the troops. The nervous Troops got their guns ready but still the rocks were thrown. Soon out of self-protection the British opened fire to the civilians. Patriot propaganda portrayed this with complete lies. New Situation at Lexington ''' British General,and Governor of Massachusetts, Thomas Gage ordered a task force to go to the rebel-controlled Concord and its rebel supplies. Patriots like Paul Revere warned that the British were coming. With this warning at hand, American Militias met the British at Lexington. War '''1775-1776 Battle of Lexington and Concord Some shots were fired between Red coats and Patriots and that began the American Revolutionary war. The rebel militias were outnumbered at Lexington and were forced to retreat to Concord while the British had split up to search up rebel supplies. Then once at Concord, the British were then outnumbered by unorganized militias all the way back to Boston. Soon George Washington's forces were at Boston and prepared for a siege. Boston Campaign ''' The Americans sieged the British-held city of Boston in an attempt to take Boston back. First act of this campaign was the British attempting to gain some land. Some spies warned the nearest fort, Bunker Hill, of the incoming invasion. This gave time for the American's to prepare themselves for the British counter-attack. '''Bunker Hill Late in May, Gage had gotten, by sea, up to 2,000 men and a trio of generals vital to the Boston campaign of 1775. Gage and his trio formulated a plan to retake the rebel-controlled north Boston. Patriot spies uncovered this plan and gave it to the northern rebels led by William Prescott, Israel Putnam, Joseph Warren and John Stark. Once the British began to march, the rebels camped in Bunker Hill and Breed's Hill. Gun fire was exchanged. Rebel ammunition was running out quickly. In the fire exchange general Joseph Warren was shot dead. The rebels then retreated once their ammunition was almost out. The Americans lost up to 400 men compared to the British 1000 deaths. 'Formation of the Continental Army ' Once the Provisional Government discovered that the British would be bringing more reinforcements they decided to form a proper army. Everyone agreed that George Washington would be the new Commander-in-Chief of the new Continental Army. Category:List of Wars